The Enclave
Background The Enclave is a secretive political, scientific, and militaristic organization who descended directly from members of various branches of the pre-War United States government (most notably the federal government), and are said to be the legally authorized continuation of the state via a continuity of government mandate initiated shortly before the Great War. The Enclave comprises almost exclusively of descendants of government officials (including the President of the United States during and after the Great War) and military elite, as well as a few others such as those whom had ties to powerful corporations (such as the Yuma Flats Energy Consortium, General Atomics International, and most infamously, Poseidon Energy) who retreated to the Poseidon Energy Oil Rig on the coast of California. .]] The struggle for survival The Enclave is said to be in a state of consistent minor growth and recovery despite barely sustaining two consecutively damaging defeats as of the 2290's. It has remained off the scope for the most part, generally operating from behind the scenes or in areas considered 'out of the way', and have begun fully exploiting their infamous connection to the underground Vault-Tec Vaults (Vault 27 and Vault 116 for example), as well as integrating backwater settlements and the denizens of these settlements to make up for the incurred losses. It has also secured what is most important for it's continued operation, the hierarchical top of it's leadership Enclave High Command, on the coast of the New England Commonwealth in the remainder of the Pacific Fleet that was stationed at Control Station ENCLAVE. It was relocated before it's destruction. This aircraft carrier within this last surviving piece of the United States Navy is now the very core of the Enclave's Vertibird fleets, responsible for manufacturing replacement Vertibirds for those that the Enclave have lost over the years. .]] In the mid-2280's, the Enclave entered into an intensive phase of research and development into their latest biological breakthrough, the Retro-Adaptation Virus. Pouring a good deal of their known engineering assets into this effort, the Enclave stays true to it's 200+ year old mission statement, cleanse the American Wastelands of all traces of mutated life so that work can commence on their most important goal of all: rebuilding the various Wastelands and molding them into the pre-War United States of America of yesteryear. Dark secrets and old business With issues of manpower still gnawing at the Enclave, in the 2280's and 2290's more so than ever before, it has began openly conscripting combat-able, as well as highly intelligent Wastelanders in the form of re-announcing the ancient contingency plan, the Selective Service System. In order to insure utmost loyalty and compliance in new subjects, loved ones of the recruit in question are given adequate shelter and thorough medical check-ups. Unbeknownst to them however, these medical tests are also a way for Enclave Scientists to continually improve upon the RAV by familiarizing themselves with near-human/Wastelander genomes so that they will not be infected when they finally launch the prototype bio-weapon... Relatively covert however, and away from any work on the Retro-Adaptation Virus, some particularly unidentified remnants of the Enclave (under the guise of 'having gone rogue' or 'AWOL' in official Enclave High Command session records) are said to be abducting the likes of wondering Wastelanders for reasons unknown, and transporting them mysteriously. The whispered stories or boasted conversations on this subject spreads from one side of the post-nuclear United States coast to another, although there has never been any substantial proof or evidence arising from those who claim these 'post-urban legends'. In the fading halls of Falls Edge however, at least two prominent members of Enclave High Command have been secretly sanctioning these 'rogue' Enclave units to continiously bolster the Enclave's numbers at random, unpredictable intervals to cloak any dangerous or widespread knowledge of these 'rogue' missions... Category:Faction Category:Enclave